genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Aster4203
Welcome! Hi Aster4203 -- we are excited to have Gender Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gender Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thank you for starting the Gender Wiki! Hi there Aster, Thank you for contributing to the Gender Wiki! Just recently, I started a similar but distinct wiki called the Sex Positive Resources Wiki. I found your gender concept to be a really great start. As I'm actively maintaining the Sex Positive Resources Wiki and hope that it will grow, and I haven't seen edits on this wiki in a little over 9 months now, I decided to import your articles in the hopes that by collaborating we can add to them and make them grow. Thank you again for writing so much here. I hope you continue to write about gender. If you feel it would be motivational, please feel free to also contribute to the sex positive resources wiki. :) Cheers, --Meitar 19:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Vandals I've recently reverted some vandals trying to claim that transgender is somehow liked with deviant ammoral sexual viewpoints. Does this Wikia have a process for busting vandals for hate speech? ShakespeareFan00 (talk) 22:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Nope, as the one who commented here pointed out- even bans can be subverted. All you can do is try to stay on top of it and fix it. Of course, that doesn't stop me from banning them. I'm sure life would get terribly boring for them without a little challenge. Aster4203 (talk) 13:51, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hai! I know I recently just joined this wiki, but I was wondering if I could be an admin. I see pages that have nothing to do with gender and sexuality, and I would like to help reduce vandalisim. I am an admin on Dumbledore's Army roleplay wiki. I have never vandeled myself, and I prefer to keep wikis clean! Thank you for your consideration. ~Madeyefire 01:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) nintendo Telphone (talk) 03:52, June 3, 2014 (UTC)